


Cherry Chapstick

by springburn



Series: Dr Who mini fics and prompts [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Romance, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springburn/pseuds/springburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is increasing affected by a delicious aroma eminating from Clara.....he has to find it......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> A brilliant prompt from millerdoc. 
> 
> "It was just a little thing in my head:  
> Twelve keeps getting an interesting smell around Clara and narrows it down to her lipstick. She catches him about to chew down on one that he's pilfered from her dresser and explains that he would get a better result "testing" the lipstick she was wearing."
> 
> Here's what I came up with......a little light hearted humour before tomorrow's angst filled Dr Who episode!!

CHERRY CHAPSTICK.

Pressed chest to chest in a very confined space, well, at least they would be chest to chest, if she was a bit taller.  
"Go to a fun planet you said." She hissed." It'll be great you said."  
"I'm sorry Clara......look on the bright side...."  
"Bright side? There is no bright side. I'm hiding in a cupboard. Potentially about to be zapped."  
The Doctor sighed.  
Being in such close proximity to Clara was becoming a problem.  
Well, the proximity itself wasn't a problem.....not at all, he liked it.  
The problem was the smell......no not THAT smell.......  
That intoxicating aroma that was distinctly and essentially Clara.  
What was it?  
Damned if he knew, it was something she used......and it did odd things to him.  
It made him feel hot round the neck. It made his palms sweaty.  
All most disconcerting. 

oOo

Tardis maintenance.  
Had to be done.  
Tinkering.  
If he was honest, he loved tinkering.  
Man-stuff......that was tinkering......also known as pottering.  
Males of all species enjoyed pottering.  
That's why the shed was invented. 

She was bored. Could she help?  
He supposed she could.  
Kneeling on the floor, right beside him, peering underneath the glowing panel.  
Turning to ask him what that red light was.  
There it was again.  
For Heavens sake!  
Was it fruity? Perfumey? Soapy?  
It was just there, assaulting his nostrils.  
And affecting bits of him that he'd prefer weren't affected.  
"Clara. I think you should go and have a wash. It's clearly been a while."  
"Ha ha! You're really funny Doctor. Do you know that? Fine! I'll leave you two alone."  
She nodded towards the console, hopped up and disappeared.  
He leaned heavily against the panel.  
Breathe! Doctor, breathe! 

oOo

"Is this a date?"  
"It's dinner, Clara. Why do you always have to complicate things?"  
"It looks very posh, and very romantic.....kinda like a date to me!"  
"Whatever you want it to be......it is! Does that satisfy you?"  
She was looking particularly attractive this evening. Lovely dress, makeup, and.....there it was again, as she took his arm, a waft of that scent, it curled it's tendrils around him, filling his mind with.........with.......oh, never mind what it filled his mind with.  
He would have to find out what it was.  
Or start wearing one of those revolting clips that swimmers wear.  
It was strictly on a need to know basis......and he damn well needed to needed to know. 

oOo

"Doctor?"  
"Yes, Clara."  
"I'm going to have a nice long soak in the tub. Don't disturb me okay?"  
"Yes, boss."  
Perfect.  
This was what he'd been waiting for, the right opportunity.  
Ample time to search. Discover the source of all his problems.  
He waited until he heard contented sighs coming from the large bathroom.  
"Keep her there for a bit." He said quietly, eyes to the ceiling.  
Hurrying to her room, penguin run......it's all in the knees you know!  
He entered gingerly. He never came in here.  
Her little sanctuary, on board.  
Her own private Idaho.  
Dressing table, that's where it would be, he'd look there first.  
Three mirrors here too, just like in her flat. He'd never understand it, why she couldn't just turn her head?  
It was one of life's mysteries.  
Bottles....potions and lotions.  
Good grief! Why did women need all this stuff? What did it all DO exactly?  
What was it for?  
Logic Doctor. Applied logic.  
Working methodically, taking the lids off, sniffing.....recapping, replacing.  
Jars of cream.....screw top.......promising.......ugh, no!......now it was on the end of his nose, that's what comes of having such a beaky hooter, with this regeneration.  
Last time the chin, this time....ruddy great conk!  
Roman! Ha! Roman all over his face! 

Spray perfumes......half a dozen at least......should he spray it on himself? To gauge?  
No! She'd rumble him, she'd smell it on him......know what he'd been up to.  
Like a tarts boudoir.....she'd suss him straight away.  
It went against the grain, this, going through her stuff......he felt cheap, like a voyeur.  
A peeping Tom.  
But he had to solve the mystery.  
Puff! Into the air, then smell the air......was that the one......no!  
He sneezed violently. God.....not that one......that was one awful. Atchoo!  
Chanel? Canal more like.  
His fingers moved to various small sticks. In a holder.  
Pinks and reds, mostly. Each had a name.  
Coral King.......he uncapped it, twisted the contents up, put it to his nose......hmmm, nice, but not quite the ticket.......he was getting closer though......maybe it was one of these.  
Cherry Chapstick.......lid off, twist up, testing with a finger first this time, ah......yes, now you're talking......that fruity, sweet smell, that's what it was!!  
He'd found it. At last.  
He raised the lippy to his mouth......

"I've a nice pair of platform wedges and a handbag to go with that, if you fancy them....?"

He leaped a mile high, dropping the offending article, as the voice from behind him spoke.  
Clara.....robed, leaning in the doorway.  
Her expression a mixture of amusement and annoyance.  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing Doctor?  
And this had better be good!"  
"I........erm........I can explain!"  
She crossed the room, stood in front of him, arms folded across her chest.  
"Well? I'm waiting!"  
"It was the smell.......I didn't know what it was, so I........this doesn't sound good does it?"  
"Not impressed so far.....no!"  
She took the lipstick from him. His hands fell to his sides.  
"Of course, you realise something Doctor, don't you?"  
"Realise something?"  
"Yes......The very best and most effective way to test the taste of a lipstick?"  
For a Timelord he felt extremely squirmy and very 'untimelordy', at this precise moment.  
She applied a layer of the pink cosmetic as she spoke, her eyes never leaving his.  
"I.......I......er........" he swallowed as if he had a marble stuck in his throat.  
She reached up, on tip toes, her hands on his shoulders, tugging him down to her level gently but firmly.  
"The most full proof and definitive method I know....." She whispered  
Her lips brushed his.......tentatively at first, then with more insistence.  
It was like a grenade going off in his head.  
Pulling her closer, he went for it, lifting her up, off of her feet, his mouth devouring her own.  
When they finally broke, for want of air, he licked his lips......  
"Cherry Chapstick....." He murmured. "Has proved to be my undoing!!"


End file.
